


Prompt 12: Vault

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry hits on Hartley, Barry is confident, M/M, Shy Hartley, Slightly insecure Hartley, To a point, Vault - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is stuck in a vault with Hartley and gets to see a different side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 12: Vault

“Well this is just great.” came an annoyed huff.

“Yeah because this is so much fun for me too.” glared Barry at his current companion. The Pied Piper, or Hartley Rathaway, was sitting in the opposite corner of his adversity. The man in question was carefully cleaning his glasses, being careful of the crack that made it’s way through the right lens.

“Well it’s your fault.” huffed Barry, knowing how childish it sounded. He was right though. It had started out as a normal day until Hartley had shown up.

~  
 _Barry was running through the city, stopping some minor crimes here and there, nothing too big when suddenly CIsco spoke up.  
“We have a 211 on fifth and main.”  
“Robbery? But that whole area is just abandoned buildings.”  
“Maybe above ground but not under it. There’s a huge underground building. I’m starting to work on getting you in… okay when you get to the building swing a left then head into the cellar door. Keep going down. Once you get in we’ll lose communication.” DOing as instructed Barry was shocked when he came face to face with the robber.  
“Hartley?” The man turned around, a glare on his face. He ran into the vault and of course Barry was right after him. Unfortunately neither noticed the silent bomb that was placed in the seam of the door. The explosion occurred, knocking Barry into Hartley and collapsing the only way out. _

~  
Barry sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

“... How long do you think we’ve been here for?”

“At least an hour.”

“So that would make it about 3:00?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” Barry let his head hit the back of the wall with a groan of dismay, “I’m so going to get fired.”

“Fired?” Looking up he saw Hartley looking at him with a tilt of the head.

“I do have a normal job you know. Being a superhero isn’t the best paying job you know.” Barry responded sarcastically.

“Hm.”

“Why do you do it?” Barry suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?”

“This,” Waving his hand to the surrounding area, “stealing and stuff.”

“...none of your business…” Hartley hissed out. Barry noticed the flash of pain in the blue eyes. Looking around not wanting to sit in the silence but unsure of what to talk about he began to ramble.

“You know I never actually thought this was possible. The whole superpowers thing. I know about vigilantes and stuff. Even met Green Arrow, but running at the speed out sound? People who can transport, and blow stuff up and even induce rage? That sounds like something from a sci fi movie.”

“Well that’s our life now. Full of superheroes and villains.”

“Great life right? Never thought about how much it could hurt.”

“Hurt?” Hartley asked, glancing up again.

“What? You’ve hit me before. I’m only human I make mistakes too.”

“Human, huh? So many people will be disappointed to find out you aren’t an alien or an angel.”

“People think that?” Hartley rolled his eyes at that.

“Those are the more sane accusations.” sighed Hartley.

“I can imagine.” SIlence descended again but it wasn’t as hostile as it was before.

“You know, you’re pretty cute. If it weren’t for the fact that you’re a villain I’d date you.”

“W-What?” Hartley choked out. Barry shrugged.

“Yeah. You’re smart, funny, and even if you don’t do it often you can be a really nice person.”

“Y-You-w-huh?” Hartley huffed out a nervous laugh, a look of surprise on his face.

“Is this a joke?”

“What?” Barry asked, “Surprised that a superhero is gay?”

“Surprised you are.”

“Really? My s-friend jokes about it all the time.”

“Oh?”

“Have you seen what I run around in?”

“Hard not to.” Barry felt his lips twitch up in a smile at that.

“See you’re proving my point. We’re having a decent conversation.”

“Mn.” Hartley responded, “When are your friends going to get here to get us out?”

“Depends on how much debris is blocking their way.” Barry pointed out. Barry let his gaze trail back over to Hartley. The young man looked disheveled with some scratches here and there. It was then that Barry noticed Hartley cradling his arm. Standing up earned him a questioning look from the other. He crouched down and gently pulled the arm towards him.

“This looks bad.” Barry noted with a frown. Hartley tried pulling his arm back to himself which earned him a glare.

“It won’t kill you to let me help.” Hartley didn’t respond. Barry sat down. The cut was on the forearm, closer to the elbow than the wrist but the whole arm had bits of shrapnel. Some pieces smaller than others. Thinking it over briefly Barry took his gloves off. They wouldn’t be any help with the small pieces. Carefully he began to remove some of the pieces. He couldn’t remove the larger bits just in case it caused the loss of blood to worsen.

“You… are really something else.” hummed Hartley. Barry sent him a questioning look.

“Do you really not see it? You genuinely care about people. Never once have I seen a report about you purposely injuring someone. The incident with Detective Thwane wasn’t even your fault.”

“Keeping tabs on me?” Barry asked in amusement. Hartley just rolled his eyes.

“Pity you aren’t on our side.”

“And why would that be?” asked Hartley in exasperation.

“Because I like talking with you, and it’d be nice to have conversations like this more often.”

“What? All your adoring fans aren’t good conversationalists? WHat about your friends?”

“Most of my ‘fans’ I don’t speak with and my only friends happen to consist of Dr. Wells, Cisco, Caitlin, the arrow team, in a twisted sort of was Detective Thwane and an old childhood friend. Granted the last two don’t even know about this,” Barry gestured towards his outfit, “and the only reason the few happened is because of the particle accelerator blowing up...wow that sounds really sad doesn't it?” Barry laughed a bit, “Most friends I’ve ever had and more than half occurred because I got caught in the accelerator exploding.”

“Really? I’d think you’d have tons of friends.”

“Yeah because being friend’s with the nerd is really great when you’re in school.” It was quiet for a bit before Hartley spoke up again.

“Why do you do this?”

“I want to help people, and… what is said in here stays here okay?” Hartley nodded, “My dad was accused of something he didn’t do and no one had believed me. I want to find who did it to clear his name.”

“What happened?”

“...My mom was killed by a man in yellow… a man who has the same powers I do.”

“There’s someone who does?” worry tinted Hartley’s voice.

“Yeah.”

“So you’re father was blamed for your mother’s murder by someone who has the same powers as you and no one had believed you.” Hartley spoke with a frown. His blue eyes then went to Barry, just staring at him in silence.

“As you probably know my parents disowned me. That wasn’t the real problem. I always figured they would since they weren’t the best parents. When I started speaking I had called my nanny mom. I didn’t even know she wasn’t my mother. I have a younger sister that I’m not even allowed to see. That’s what really gets me.” Hartley pulled his legs up to his chest to rest his head on the knees.

“That’s really wrong.” frowned Barry. Hartley just shrugged in response.

“Nothing I can change.” It was silent and tense before Barry let out a weak laugh.

“Wow. If people could see us now.”

“The great hero and the villain.”

“Nah, you’re more like… an anti-hero.” 

“Oh really?” Hartley asked giving Barry a look.

“Yeah. You haven’t killed anyone or even stole things. You just did some property damage and you can be nice when you want.”

“Your faith in humanity is astounding.”

“Can I kiss you?” Barry suddenly asked. Hartley looked at him with wide eyes, a blush on his face.

“W-What?”

“Can I. Kiss you?”

“Why?”

“I already told you. I like you, I do. It’s just the whole trying to kill me and constant property damage that’s kind of stopping it. If you stopped I would ask you out in a heart beat. Anyway can I?” Barry watched as Hartley nodded just barely. Quickly Barry pecked their lips together.

“Really? That’s what you consider a kiss?” Hartley frowned. Okay so Barry _might_ have supersped the kiss. Before Barry could comment Hartley took either side of Barry’s masked face and kissed him. It was so much slower but it still felt nice. When the pulled away they both stared at each other for a moment.

“Where you serious? If I did turn a new leaf…?”

“Yes.” Hartley bit his lip and nodded. WHen it looked like he was about to respond a drilling was heard. Barry grabbed Hartley’s hand to help him up, an arm around his waist in support. He smiled to Hartley who blushed again. Hopefully this whole thing would turn out into something good.

**Author's Note:**

> So it got rushed. That's about all I have to say right now.


End file.
